


(No) Sympathy for the Devil

by AliNear



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five be a good bro, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, There a little death, Time Travel Fix-It, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: Klaus' training has always been a lot for him to handle, when it becomes to much he use to turn to drugs. But now? Living life again? That's not an option. Left with the consequences of his action, Reginald may have underestimated his child experiments when he takes it to far in his search for control.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 586





	(No) Sympathy for the Devil

In the end they can’t say who killed Reginald. Diego sinking a knife into his chest even as Five teleports behind him and burrowing the knife from Diego into his back. The killing blow could have been Ben who let the horror out and had burrowed itself into his spine or even Vanya who had screamed, pushing out with her powers until he flew off and into the wall.

Luther hadn’t stopped them, hadn’t looked, hadn’t cared his face still set in shock at the image of his brother. Because while no one knew who had given him the killing blow all six of the siblings knew Reginald was the one that had broken Klaus so completely, he might as well as be dead.

Grace had wheeled Klaus into the room. His curls had been shaved back, show casing the round electrical burn scars on his temple. His skin was nearly as white as the snow they could see from their windows, they were almost the same shade of white as the bandages that were snuggly wrapped around his shirtless torso and up and down his arms. His bright green eyes weren’t bright anymore, instead dull and lifeless, staring straight ahead. His lips chapped and cracked let out wheezing breathes.

Allison fell to her knees Infront of Klaus, bringing her hands up to take his, flinching back at the coldness of his skin.

“Klausy, hey, Klausy.” She whispered, trying to get his attention. “Come on,” she tried, reaching up to rub his shoulder, “Klausy.” She sobbed.

He blinked slowly but remained unmoving.

“No, no, this was our second chance.” She sobbed, curling herself against his legs, “This was our second chance.”

“M-mo-m-mom.” Diego stuttered, eyes flickering over Reginald’s dead body before he stepped towards her.

“Wha-what happened?”

But she didn’t say anything from her spot behind Klaus, instead she lifted her hand to run fingers through his curls, her normal permanent smile gone- instead a frown the curve of her artificial lips down and eyes looking as close to tears as they could get.

Snarling at the not answer Five jumped, flashing out of the room in a second. Vanya walked to Allison and Klaus, eyes locked on her brother as a sob bubbled up, unintentionally making the chandelier shake. Luther finally looked away from Klaus, instead looking at Reginald his face flashing into multiple expressions as he bared his teeth at the corpse. Five reappeared, nearly throwing Pogo at Reginald corpse.

Pointing a shaking finger at Klaus form he barked, “What Happened.”

Pogo stood with some difficulty, fingers pausing as the blood that now soaked his fur, face unsettled when he noticed Reginald cooling body.

“It had seemed…” he paused, eyes sweeping across the devastated and angry expressions of the sixteen year old, “Master Klaus lost control of his powers…” his head titled towards the body, “Master Reginald after a few hours, could find no other solution then to-“ he coughed, eyes focusing on Klaus form.

“He electrocuted him.” Ben hissed, eyes flashing as his skin ripped, “He couldn’t control Klaus, so he electrocuted him.” turning his body, he briefly eyed his family before taking a step towards Pogo, “And you let him.”

“Now Master Ben-“

Ben snarled, tentacles creeping out and thrashing with his anger. Catching Pogo on the side, Ben flung him away, turning to Five with pleading eyes.

“We- we can go back.” He said desperately, “Save Klaus.”

Five bit his lip, glancing across as his other siblings, each looking at him hopefully.

“We- we need to figure out when and how he lost control first.” He decided, “I can do the calculations after we get that information.”

Luther didn’t wait a second, nearly kicking Reginald’s office door in as he hurried to the study. Five blinked out before coming back, sliding over to stand by Klaus as a silent guard, pencil and notebook in hand as he worked on equations. Allison hovered for a moment before grabbing Vanya and leading her towards the security camera room.

“Wha-What are we go-gonna do when we go back?” Diego asked, taking the wheelchair and Klaus from Grace and wheeling him into the living room.

“What do you think?” Ben bit out as he followed them into the other room, “We did what we should have done when we showed up at thirteen.”

Five glances up, meeting Ben’s gaze with a tired expression. Diego placed a blanket over Klaus’s leg, pulling off his hoodie to wrestle Klaus arms into.

“What’s that?”

“We kill him… again.”

It took a full week of Five hovering over Klaus and doing equations. A full week of Klaus’ wheezing breaths that became a comfort after he stopped breathing for a minute the second day. A week of the six siblings making mush and feeding Klaus, of talking in low voices and begging him to just please, please respond.

It takes a day for five of the six siblings to find out exactly what Klaus’ individual training was. It took hours and hours before the video feed of the mausoleum is filled with blue figures, clawing and screaming at Klaus’ huddled form. It takes Allison pointing out the time stamp for them to realize their father had left him there for nearly seven hours, being beaten and tortured by the dead. But even as the door to the mausoleum opened the dead did not disperse, instead growing in number until the camera was obscured by the dead.

It was another video, of the infirmary that showed them waking Klaus an hour later, that show the dead popping into the place the second his green eyes opened. Showed their skinny brother getting sedated.

They couldn’t watch the rest of the video. The second Grace was called in to shave his hair back… they couldn’t watch.

It took a week for them to find out what happened. It took a week and a day later they left their brother in his wheelchair next to Grace, as Five held out his hand and jumped. 

Klaus was walking down the front steps, face drawn as he made his way to individual training. As he stepped in the foyer to meet dad there was a thud. Peering up from his shoes he saw Five standing over Reginald, hands curled around a familiar base even as glass, blood, and liquid spilling across the floor. In his hands was the snow globe Klaus had gifted him on the one-year anniversary of the day they time traveled to their thirteen-year-old selves.

Sneering at the downed body, “Peace on Earth,” he laughed bitterly, “Might actually be possible,” He paused, looking down at Reginald's body dismissively, "Without you of course." 

The other’s descended, Ben calling the horror out to hold the body up in a mockery of a crucifixion. Diego’s knives glittered under the light as they sunk into Reginald’s flesh, waking him up in a flash. Before he could speak or scream Allison stepped forward, her nose upturned as she spoke clearly.

“I heard a rumor you couldn’t speak.”

Klaus came down the last step, eyes darting between their father and his siblings, stunned and mildly confused.

“Um… like I’m not against it, but… what is happening?”

Ben dropped Reginald, letting the knives digger deeper into him. He sprinted towards Klaus, nearly tackling as he let out a sob. Blinking back his bewilderment, he wiggled an army free to pat Ben’s back as he looked at his other siblings. Vanya and Allison had started to cry, waiting a beat before also darting forward to hug him. Luther had the strangest reaction of all, Klaus thought, he strolled forward and kicked Reginald in the stomach before coming over to engulf them in a hug. Diego rocked on his feet for a moment before joining the rapidly expanding hug. Five- the ever lazy one- flashed forward, actually joining the group.

It was as Klaus looked at Five in shock that he noticed the small trembles that shook his figure.

“AW, you guys time traveled without me.” He pouted.

He felt more then heard Ben’s chuckled response to his whine. Luther reached out, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his curls.

“Shut up, Klaus.” Diego answered back dryly but was betrayed by his watery eyes and the smile that curled his lips up.

They stood like that, with Klaus in the middle for a while. Klaus basking in the hug, slightly swaying as he curled his arm out to wrap around Vanya and fingers brushing to twirl in Allison’s hair.

It was the clicking of Grace’s heels that made them slowly untangle, all of them but Klaus with tears in their eyes as their mother came in. Her smile grew when she saw them, staying in place even as Reginald’s body caught her eyes.

“Oh Dear,” she chimed, “What a mess.” 


End file.
